Olicity Moments
by merae2888
Summary: This is a place for my Olicity scenes that I can't get out of my head. These chapters will be mostly one shots. Lots of Fluff, even more angst. I love the other characters so they may make appearances at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**My Olicity obsession is getting out of hand so this is going to be the place to put all my little Olicity dreams. I loved tonight's episode, even the angst between Oliver and Felicity, but I'm writing a little drabble of how the ending could have gone differently. It's still angsty. You've been warned.**

**Disclosures: I don't Arrow. I love Stephen Amell. I might love Emily Bett Rickards more.**

_"I don't want to be a woman you love."_

Felicity turned to go but he couldn't let her walk away. He touched her shoulder, stilling her instantly.

"That's not a choice you get to make." She faced him, a wounded look in her eyes. "I'm alive and I'm here and I love you." His voice trembled.

"Oliver-"

"I used to be a killer, like Merlyn."

"You were never like him!"

"I killed people that I believed deserved to die."

She shook her head. "It's not the same. You don't manipulate and poison the people you love."

"Felicity," he swallowed hard as tears welled in his eyes, "I manipulated you."

She shook her head against the memory of them in the Queen mansion. She'd replayed it in her head a thousand times, looking for the deception in his declaration. She'd never found it.

"I was desperate to defeat Slade and I used you to do it."

She choked back the tears that were about to fall. "Don't do that. Don't tarnish that moment for me. You've lied to me a lot over the years and you're not good at it." She stepped closer to him, gazing at him fiercely. "You didn't lie that night. Not about loving me."

He smiled tightly. "You're right."

She pulled back. She hadn't expected him to admit it.

He expelled a desperate breath. "And I still used you in my plan."

She had endlessly wondered about that night but hearing him confirm her suspicions hurt worse than she thought it would. She needed to change the subject. "What does any of this have to do with you working with Merlyn, now?"

"I need his help to defeat Ra's al Ghul."

"You can't trust him."

"He loves Thea."

"Yeah, when it's convenient for his plan."

"He loved Tommy. He didn't kill Brick tonight. Despite everything he's done, he wants to help me now."

She rolled her eyes. She was beyond exasperated with his noble attitude. "Did you incur some massive brain damage on your little vacation?"

He breathed out a laugh. "It's possible."

"Do you honestly think that Malcolm Merlyn is different this time? That's he's not using you to further his own agenda?"

"I don't know for sure but I believe people can change. He wants to redeem himself for Thea, so he can be a part of her life." He reached for her hand but she took a shaky step back. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's what I'm trying to do for you. Change my ways, be better, so that we can be together. So that I can be a man that actually deserves you."

She couldn't look away from him even as the tears she'd been holding back streamed down her cheeks. "If that's what you want, working with Merlyn is not the way to do it."

She fled the alley quickly without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not mad at Felicity or Oliver for the 3x12 episode. She made a good point and I understand his extreme dilemma and why he is choosing to accept Merlyn's help. BUT, they could have had a night, a drama free moment to just bask in the glow of each other's existence before all this Merlyn crap happened. This is a happy version of how the Olicity reunion could've gone. Be warned: the fluff is strong with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

Felicity crashes into him and the wound in his chest flares out with acute pain. He catches his breath as she squeezes him tighter and then finally brings his arms around her. He cups the back of her neck, rubbing his fingertips into the soft skin. She is so warm. He closes his eyes, accosted by the sheer intensity of everything that she is: light, happiness, humor, strength, comfort, life…

"I thought you were dead," she whispers so only he can hear her.

"I was close." His lips barely brush against her ear but she shivers nonetheless.

She turns her head into his neck. Her nose brushes against his pulse point and she inhales sharply.

"Hey." He pulls away just enough to cup her face in his palms. "I'm okay." She nods even as the tears fall. He swipes one away with his thumb. He can't help the smile that comes over him. He presses his lips to her forehead, reveling in the familiar sensation of holding her so close. "I missed you," he whispers into her skin.

She grips the back of his jacket, trying to steady herself. His voice, his body, his words. It's all so achingly familiar. Now that everything Oliver is surrounding her again, she doesn't understand how she survived one day without him.

"I'm so happy you're home."

He shakes his head in that way she thinks of as belonging to her and begins to say something when Roy coughs awkwardly behind them. Oliver squeezes her arms before striding to Roy and engulfing him in a hug. Roy hesitates for only a moment before clapping Oliver on the back. After a few seconds, he holds him out at arm's length and pats him on the shoulder, like a proud papa. "You did so well." Roy ducks his head in a bashful nod.

Oliver turns to Diggle and holds out his hand. Diggle grabs it and yanks him into a brusque hug. "It is good to have you back, man."

When Oliver pulls away there are tears in his eyes. "It's good to be back." The four of them stay close, almost huddled together. "I missed our…team," Oliver says with a wry smile.

Felicity sighs in relief, a huge grin on her face. "Team Arrow, reunited!" she gushes with a little handclap. Diggle and Roy snicker while Oliver gazes at her with unchecked affection.

"So what are we going to do about Ra's al Ghul?" Roy asks suddenly.

Felicity huffs indignantly. "Way to kill the good vibes, Roy."

Oliver chuckles under his breath. "He's right. Ra's will come. When he finds out I'm alive, he will come for me and for Thea. We need a plan."

"Any ideas?" Diggle asks.

Oliver looks at the ground, contemplating the best way to discuss Malcolm Merlyn's offer.

"Can it wait?" Felicity asks, her voice catching. Oliver looks up. There are fresh tears on her cheeks. "Can we have one night to celebrate your return; to relax now that we stopped Brick? Can't we just take a moment to appreciate how good life is right now before the next crap storm rolls into town?"

The boys stare at her until she starts to feel a little silly. "I just thought it'd be nice," she says in a small voice.

"It does sound nice," Oliver says with a wistful tone, as if such a night couldn't possibly exist.

"I think that's a great idea," Diggle says. He steps over to Felicity and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. He kisses her gently on her temple. "I am going home to hold my daughter and kiss her mother."

"Will you drop me off in the Glades?" Roy asks. "I want to check on Sin."

"Yeah, let's roll." He smiles knowingly at Oliver before turning to leave. "See you guys tomorrow," he calls back over his shoulder. Roy follows after him.

Oliver shifts on his feet, unsure of his next move. She mirrors his movements and that brings yet another smile to his face. He tries to remember if they were always so in sync, so completely aware of each other.

"Are you going back to the loft?" she asks softly.

"I'd rather not, honestly." He glances to the bed in the corner that she'd bought for him. "I might stay here."

She bites her bottom lip as she nods reluctantly. "Or…you could come back to my place." His eyes snap to hers. She looks hopeful and frightened at the same time. "I mean, I have a super comfortable couch, a couple of extra blankets and a pillow, a bottle of wine, actually several bottles of wine and Netflix and I don't want to brag but I'm really very good at ordering pizza-"

"I would love that."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is no one I'd rather be with right now than you."

She gapes at him for a second then exhales shakily. "Great, good. So, let's…go."

"Let's." Oliver agrees easily.

Oliver follows her to her townhouse. She's already inside when he parks his bike. Her front door is slightly ajar but he still knocks softly when he goes inside. "It's open," he hears her call.

He goes inside and shuts and locks the door behind him. She comes into the living room, holding two extremely full glasses of wine. He takes the glass she holds out for him.

"What do you like on your pizza?" she asks while pulling out her tablet and settling down on the sofa. He sits next to her, feeling a rush of gratitude that she's acting so normal, when there's really nothing normal about the current situation.

"You choose. I'm not picky."

She scoffs." You told me once you were very particular about what you put into your body."

He chuckles, secretly thrilled that she remembered something he'd said so long ago. "Pizza is an exception."

She starts tapping away on the screen. "Fine but I don't want to hear any complaints if you don't like what I get."

"I'll eat anything as long as it isn't made with Penicillin."

She raises her eyebrows. "That's a really weird, worrisome thing to say that I'm going to completely ignore for tonight."

"I appreciate that."

He sips his wine and takes in her townhouse while she finishes the order. There's something so genuinely Felicity about everything in the place: the warm colors and various creature comforts. It's only been a few minutes since he stepped inside but he feels comfortable and happy there, like he's at home.

"Pizza will be here in thirty." She sets down her tablet and grabs her wine. She tucks her legs underneath herself and turns to him. "Like the wine?" She sounds nervous and he can understand why but he wants so much for this to be normal, for her be comfortable with him in her home.

He pointedly takes a sip and smacks his lips together. "It's wonderful." She laughs and shakes her head and he marvels that he can do that for her. "I love your place."

"Thank you. I can't believe this is the first time you've been here."

"I know. It's strange. Everything we've been through…there's still some things we don't know about each other."

"Yeah, like your favorite pizza toppings."

He chuckles and her face gleams, lighting up beautifully. He can't help but wonder if that happens with anyone else, or just with him. Does she smile like that for Ray or Barry? He sips more wine before he asks that question out loud. "So when do you start delivering on the rest of your promises?"

"Promises?"

"Yes, in addition to pizza you said something about pillows and blankets and Netflix."

"Ah and I thought you came over for the delightful company and witty banter," she says, even as she pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over his legs.

"Well, that too but mostly for the pizza and Netflix."

"Pretty much an unbeatable combination." She turns on the television and hands him the remote. "You pick something to watch. I'm going to change into some pajamas."

She walks to her room as he scrolls through the Netflix options. "Have you watched 'Lost'?" he yells out to her.

"Uh…some of it," she calls, her voice muffled from behind the door.

"It's one of the popular choices."

"I don't think you'd like it."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright," he draws out the word. He scrolls through a few more options before she comes back out. She's wearing pants with pink puppies on them and a black tank top. Her hair is loose around her bare shoulders. It's not a provocative outfit but Oliver's sure that's he's never seen anything more arousing. He has to glance away when she snuggles back onto the couch. She grabs the blanket and covers her legs, her knee brushing his thigh as she settles herself.

"So, what do you think?"

He freezes, unsure of what she's talking about. He's thinking a million different things at the moment: how beautiful she is, how much he loves being with her, how he wants to live in this night forever, with her, and stop being the Arrow. How he could curl up on this couch with her every night and be perfectly happy for the rest of time-

"Oliver?"

He shakes his head a little and drops his eyes from her face. It's easier to think when he's not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She smiles gently and places her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

He drags his fingers over the back of her hand. Her skin is so smooth, a perfect contrast to his calloused fingertips. "I'm okay. I'm very okay."

Her other hand is suddenly on the back of his neck, pulling him toward her and then she's leaning into him, all over his personal space and shifting closer under the blanket. He thinks briefly of pushing her away, knowing that soon they'll probably be arguing over him working with Malcolm Merlyn but her breath ghosts over his cheek as she closes the distance, he knows that he couldn't stop this if he wanted to.

She kisses him, so gently he damn near cries. He doesn't deserve her, doesn't think he's earned an ounce of this affection. But he kisses her back; he can't not. She gasps as he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. She tentatively swipes her tongue against the seam of his lips, smiling against his mouth when he groans. The remote falls to the floor when her reaches for her, cupping her cheeks in the hands and kissing her more fiercely. He tangles his fingers into her hair, dragging her closer. She fumbles a little with the blanket before throwing it on the floor and crawling into his lap. He grips her waist and lifts her over his legs until she straddling his hips. She clutches him close, circling her arms around his neck and tilting her head so he can stroke her mouth more deeply with his tongue.

She pulls back slightly when she feels the evidence of his arousal against her thigh. His eyes are glassy when he blinks up at her, obviously dazed. "You okay?" he whispers breathlessly.

She nods before leaning her forehead against his. His hands draw tiny circles into the sides of her stomach. Her hair falls around them and he turns his head to smell the strands that lay against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

He just looks at her, utterly perplexed. He's breathing hard, his chest heaving. She runs her hands into his hair, scratching his scalp.

"When I thought you were gone, one thing I couldn't stop wondering was 'Did you die, thinking that I didn't love you?'"

"Felicity-"

"I was scared and hurt and confused but…there's no excuse. I almost lost you." She caresses his face, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. She gazes into his eyes, closer to him than she's ever been. "Oliver…I love you."

He closes his eyes, his heart stuttering in his chest with a joy so intense it's painful. He leans up to kiss her again, gasping into her mouth. He loses himself in her, relishing in the happiness that only she can inspire in him. She wraps herself around him until they are so close it's difficult to tell where she ends and he begins. "I love you," he whispers into her mouth, grasping at her body with an awakening hunger that he's suppressed for a long time. His hands run over her back, and up her neck.

"Oliver."

He kisses down her throat, almost reaching the swell of her breasts when she tugs on his hair. "Oliver!"

He pulls back reluctantly, glaring at her when he falls back against the couch. "What," he pants.

She sighs before untangling herself and standing up. "Pizza's here."

"I didn't hear any-" The doorbell rings and then someone knocks insistently on the door. "Huh."

Felicity grabs some money and heads to the door, offering him a wry smile as she goes. "You were a little distracted."

"I guess so."

She pays the guy and then puts the box on the coffee table. She grabs a roll of paper towels and sits next to him again, before pulling up the blanket and recovering their legs. "Hungry?"

"You could say that."

She giggles. "I'm sorry if things got a little too heated just now but, I have a three date rule."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a grin.

"That's right. I don't put out the third date."

"_That _wasn't putting out?"

"Nope." She starts eating a piece of pizza while he gapes at her. She keeps her eyes on the TV when she speaks again. "Let your imagination run wild with that."

"Oh, it's running."

She smiles. "Eat your pizza."

He picks up a slice and scoots closer to her. He kisses her sloppily against the cheek, making disgusting wet slurping sounds until she giggles.

They watch old episodes of 'Friends' until she falls asleep against his shoulder. He cuddles her up on the couch, falling asleep easier than he has in years with her by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey to everyone that has followed and favorite my drabbles about the great fandom that is Olicity! You all rock something fierce! Despite the lack of Olicity moments, I loved this week's episode. I love the tentative friendship between Laurel and Felicity. I love Laurel asserting herself in the role of the Black Canary. I love that Detective Lance finally knows about Sara, even though it hurt like hell in all the right ways, (but seriously, someone needs to tell Sin, like yesterday), I LOVE that Thea finally knows the truth about Oliver and that she didn't yell at him about it. He needed a win in a big way and when she just hugged him and said 'Thank you,' my heart did a happy dance. I've been feeling a little resentful to the rest of the team for how cruel they've been to Oliver since his return. He almost DIED! Give the guy a break. Give him a Welcome Home parade. I'm a little mad at Felicity after this week's episode. She's acting like he was gone for a year or some other insanely long amount of time. He was gone for a month! One stupid month! He's Oliver motherfucking Queen; it was his crusade in the beginning. Of course he wants to be in charge. It's his job and his mission. How quickly they forget what he's done for their city and for all of them. How quickly they forget that he brought them in and made them a part of the Team. He's the leader, he's the sun, he's the shining light of Starling City. Someone needs to acknowledge this!**

**Okay, okay, I'm calm now after that rant.**

**Here's a very little scene that I thought might have been cute. **

**I don't own Arrow. If I did, I would make Oliver do the salmon ladder all the time.**

**Also, and I realize this a very unpopular opinion, but I think Oliver was right when he called Laurel an addict of the adrenaline and danger that comes with fighting. She's becoming the Black Canary for all the wrong reasons, even if she's being a badass (which I'm loving) while doing it. This shouldn't be the way she deals with Sara's death. BUT, he was totally wrong when he said that she wasn't a hero. She's a hero in a ton of ways. I'm loving Laurel this season. She's one of the most realistic characters on the show, in my opinion. **

**Okay, mini rant is over now. Here's my little, too-happy-to-ever-be-on-Arrow story:**

"It's going to be okay," Felicity said softly.

They were alone for the first time since they'd spoken in the alley. She'd lingered behind as the rest of them cleared out. Oliver wanted to tell Thea the truth about his identity alone. John and Roy had departed quickly after Malcolm left to give Oliver some privacy.

He looked to where she was standing by the bottom of the staircase. He was sitting in her chair, something he found oddly comforting. He worried his thumb over his fingertips as he watched her. "How do you know?"

Her mouth tilted up in a shy smile as she walked over to him. She set her purse down and hopped up on the table. She crossed her legs, bringing the bare skin of her legs into tantalizing close contact with his body. "Because Thea loves you and she is sweet and understanding and if we're looking at the past for reference, history says that she will understand."

He ducked his head. He was positive it wouldn't be that easy. "I can't lose her." He swallowed before looking up to meet her gaze. "I can't lose anyone else."

Their eyes held for an impossibly long moment before she brought her hand up to cup the side of his face. "You haven't lost me." He closed his eyes as her fingertips traced the stubbled plane of his cheekbone. "I'm here," she said softly. "I'll always be here."

He breathed deeply, her words hitting a place deep inside that he thought he'd lost forever. He reached out to her other hand slowly, gaging her reaction before closing his fingers around hers and squeezing.

"Thank you." He stared at her hand in his. He laced their fingers together. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Every move was slow and deliberate. She probably would've pulled away if his actions hadn't been so pure: the tinder of his voice, the wetness in his eyes, the brush of his mouth against her skin. It wasn't romantic. It was necessary. "You don't know what that means."

"Oliver." He met her eyes, grasping her hand like a lifeline. "No matter what's going on between you and me… between us…I'm your partner."

He smiled, the first genuine one she'd seen since he'd been back. "Yes, you are."

She nodded. "Thea will always love you." She jumped down from the table and snatched her purse up and over her shoulder. "John will always support you. Roy will always look up to you. Laurel will always listen to you, even if she doesn't always follow your advice." She turned to face him, staring straight into his eyes. "I still believe in you. I always will." She breathed out a laugh and shook her head. "No matter how often you don't heed my advice, I'll always believe that you're a hero."

She walked toward the stairs, her ponytail swinging back and forth. He hated the sight of her leaving but cherished the familiarity of it. He could keep time to her, the swing of her hips and the click of her steps. He wondered when that had happened: when he had started keeping track of his life by her movements. She'd become ingrained in him and he hadn't noticed how necessary to his life she was until it was too late.

Her foot was on the bottom step when he called out, the words pouring from him in a rush. "Can you forgive me?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "What?"

"For working with Merlyn." His eyes shone with tears. "Will you ever forgive me?"

She gazed at him, taking in his whole form. He seemed small, suddenly. "I want to." He immediately perked up and she couldn't help but revel in the fact that she'd made him happy, however briefly. She allowed herself to smile fully, while he wasn't watching her. "When it comes to you…there are so many things I want," she said just loudly enough for him to wonder if he'd heard her correctly.

She was striding quickly up the stairs when he raised his head to watch her go, feeling more hopeful than he had since he'd come back from the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I don't even want to touch the one scene we had of Oliver and Felicity this week because I thought it was sweet and wonderful. This is a little scenario that I just can't get out of my head. It takes place after the alley scene where Felicity tells Oliver that she doesn't want to be a woman he loves. Obviously, this still pains me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow BUT I do own a Sinceriously shirt! It has Stephen's face on it and because of that, it's beautiful. **

It's late. She's polished off the last of her wine and she's ready for bed, about to turn off the light in the living room when a knock sounds at her door. She hesitates for a moment, longing for the pepper spray that's currently sitting in her bedside table drawer. Before she can make the decision to try and get it, another impatient knock rings loud through her townhome.

"Felicity!"

She breathes a sigh of relief. It's Oliver. She would know that voice even in death.

When she opens the door, a palpable relief spreads through him. She can actually feel him relax as his gaze rakes over her body. She's suddenly very aware of the onesie decorated with snowmen that she's wearing. She shifts her feet, feeling uncomfortable yet flattered by his scrutiny. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to finish our conversation."

He walks in and she steps aside to let him. Even after everything they've been through and the rejection she handed him earlier tonight, something deep inside of her thrills to the fact that he's standing inside her home. She can't ignore the tugging in her heart that tells her that he belongs here, as much as she wishes that wasn't true right now.

"I finished the conversation. Do you need a recap?"

He exhales achingly, like every word from her mouth is a double-edged sword. When he turns to her, there are tears in his eyes. "That's unnecessary. I'll remember every word you said tonight until the end of time." His voice has the hard edge of anger in it that's she's heard so many times when he's threatening criminals. He's never really used it when talking to her before and she can't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

They stare at each other for a long moment in silence. Eventually, he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I need to show you something," he whispers.

"I already know how many abs you have, Oliver. I've counted."

He shakes his head and has to suppress a smile, astonished that she could make him laugh right now, even in this terribly awkward, depressing situation. When he's done with the buttons, his shirt hangs loose over his shoulders, giving Felicity a full view of the angry red scar Ra's al Ghul left on his chest, directly over his heart.

She hones in on it, her eyes blurring as the tears fall unencumbered down her cheeks. "Oh, my God," she whispers.

He steps closer to her and takes her wrist in his large, warm hand. He guides her hand to the scar and moves her fingertips over the harsh, ragged edges of the blow that should have ended his life.

"He kicked my ass," Oliver says with a breathy laugh.

"That's not funny." She looks away but he grasps her hand and pulls her close until his breath is in her ear.

"I should be dead."

She tries to pull back but his grip on her is too tight "Oliver, stop-"

"Do you think I made this decision lightly? That I want to accept help from a man, a monster, who turned my sister into a murderer? Who killed my best friend? Who killed Sara?" His voice breaks on her name and the tears in his eyes finally fall down his face.

He buries his head against her shoulder, his breathing strained and desperate against her chest. "I hate this but I'm not going to apologize for working with Malcolm. I know it's crazy and dangerous but Ra's is going to come after everyone I love." He rears back with a gasp, pressing his forehead against hers almost painfully. Their eyes lock, an unstoppable force that captures them both. "I don't know what else to do. I don't know what to do."

She places her hands against his neck, the thick chords stretching under her fingers as he gasps for breath. "But, Oliver-"

"I would do anything…_anything_ for you. But I can't…I don't…" He shakes his head, rocking them together.

"We could find another way to defeat Ra's al Ghul," she says as she clutches the sides of his head.

"How? Please…tell me. If you have another way, please, because I can't think of anything! Not one goddamn thing. I can't beat him…I can't and nothing I do… nothing I try…nothing can happen to you." Oliver gasps as his fingers trail desperately over her face. "I might be selling my soul to the devil himself…but it's worth it, if it means you'll be safe."

She wipes her fingers over his cheeks, catching his tears with her fingertips. "I know that you're scared and I understand but nothing good can come from this. Nothing," she sobs. She breathes rapidly over his face as they continue to stare at each other. "He'll ruin you, Oliver. Every good part of you, your heart." She places her trembling hand over his pounding heart and gasps at how overheated his flesh feels. "Your soul…. all the things I love about you," he clenches his eyes shut at her declaration, trying to memorize the way her voice frames the words. "He's going to strip it all away to turn you into that version of yourself that you've been so scared of becoming."

"You're the only reason I never became the worst version of myself."

She shakes her head. "If that were true, you'd listen to me," she cries, using her full angry voice. She bangs her fist against his chest. "You moron." He barks out a laugh at that.

"Okay, I'm listening." He leans back and puts some distance between them and scrubs a fist over his face. He has to take a steadying breath as he watches her wipe at the wetness on her cheeks. "What would you have me do, to defeat Ra's?"

"Let me think." She wrings her fingers together as she paces around her living room. After a few moments, she faces him. "Can you button your shirt, please?"

He smirks and she rolls her eyes. "I can't focus on problem solving when you're standing bare chested in my living room, okay? My mind keeps drifting to this dream I had once where you…3…2…1." She holds up her hand as his shit-eating grin grows wider. "Just button your damn shirt."

She starts pacing again as he does up his buttons. He watches her and finds himself hoping against hope that she can actually come up with something that would work. If anyone can, it'd be her. Finally, she turns to him. "Before you say no, let me explain the whole plan."

He nods with a small smile. "Okay."

"Thea-" He hisses and starts to shake his head. "Hey, you agreed to hear me out."

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Thea has already been trained by Malcolm. Why can't she just train you?"

"She doesn't have enough experience. She's still learning."

"Okay," she nods and bites her bottom lip. "Fair enough but she could teach you what she already knows and then you both could fight him, together."

"That'll just make it more convenient for him to kill us both."

"He's that good?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes." His tone brooked no argument.

She huffed and started pacing again. "Alright but you do have some fairly dangerous and deadly people on your speed dial. Could Ra's defeat you, Thea, Diggle, Roy and Laurel, at the same time?"

"I won't ask them to risk their lives for me."

"Right, 'cause…we never do that."

He smiles. "Anyway, it wouldn't be honorable and the league would attack us for killing their leader in an unfair fight."

She sighs as she senses the truth in his words. She sinks onto the couch and puts her head in her hands. She can feel the beginning tendrils of a migraine forming from all the crying earlier. "You don't know anyone else that can teach you how to wield a sword?"

"I do but he's in the league."

"Of course he is." She rubs her temples and closes her eyes as the migraine grows in strength. "Can we get Barry to…flash him to the prison on Lian Yu and lock him up with Slade?"

"That one is appealing." Oliver laughs softly and sits down next to her. He raises his hand to the back of her neck and caresses her spine under the collar of her onesie.

"But…." She hedged

"But, once again, the league would come after us."

"Fine, so I can't come up with a plan. I think I had too much wine earlier." She raises her head. Her eyes are closed as she lets his ministrations on her neck relax her. "But that doesn't mean that the only option left is Merlyn."

"Felicity-"

"Don't." She looks up at him with sad eyes. "I know I'm right about this. I can feel it in my gut. Maybe it's just woman's intuition or the fact that I am very rarely wrong but I just know. Working with him is wrong."

He smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, I think it's necessary."

She pushes up from the couch suddenly and walks clear across the room. "I need you to go," she whispers.

"I'm sorry," Oliver says, confusion coloring his voice. His hand is still raised to where he was rubbing her neck.

"Don't apologize." She turns to him and takes a shaky breath. "I understand why you have to do this but I can't support it. I meant what I said earlier. I'm not going end up like Sara or Thea. I'm not."

"I know because I will never let that happen." He stands and starts to go to her but she raises her hand, just as before, to still him. "I love you, Felicity."

"I know." Fresh tears fall from her eyes as she nods sadly. "That's why you have to stay away from me." When he doesn't move to leave, she ducks her head to stare at the floor. "Please."

He lingers for another minute, misery descending on him swiftly at the idea of leaving her presence. Then he strides to the door and slams it behind him as he disappears into the night.


	5. Sinceriously

I'm not entirely happy with this but it's been sitting on my computer for awhile now and I wanted to get it on here. This is what might, big might, happen at the wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. There would be more Olicity kisses if I did.

**THE CEREMONY**

Oliver spends the morning with Diggle, executing various Best Man duties, so he doesn't see her until the ceremony. He walks down the aisle with Lyla's sister on his arm. His neck aches with the desire to turn and search through the crowd until he finds her. He manages to wait until Lyla has reached the front of the church and taken Diggle's hand before shifting slightly so he can gaze out at the crowd.

His eyes land on her almost immediately and he sighs, mesmerized but not at all surprised by how incredible she looks. She's smiling at the happy couple, oblivious to his gaze, leaving him free to linger on her. Her long hair falls in soft golden waves over her shoulders. She's wearing contacts so he can see her bright blue eyes perfectly but he misses her glasses. Her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears and Oliver almost feels guilty about not listening to the ceremony that's happening right in front of him. But her skin is glowing and her lips look soft and full and he hasn't really looked at her in a long time because when he does she looks away and that hurts like hell.

Oliver has been determinedly ignoring the man that's sitting next to her but when she turns to him and places a hand on his shoulder, Oliver has to clench his teeth against the pained moan that rises to his throat. She whispers something in his ear and he smiles and Oliver pretty much wants to kill him and then she sees him watching and it's like gravity pulls their gazes until they are locked on each other. Her mouth falls open in surprise and he just smiles because she doesn't know and he doesn't get how she could not know that she is the most stunning, dazzling, enchanting creature that's ever-

Then she smiles back. It's so soft, sweet, almost shy, reminding him of the way she used to act around him in the beginning, when she was hesitant, when her feelings had been a mere crush but behind this smile is a blaze in her eyes that says more than any words could ever express.

After a moment, she raises her eyebrows and flicks her gaze back to Diggle and Lyla, as if scolding him for not paying attention. But it only makes him smile more. He understands her and it feels good that he knows what she's thinking from just a look, like they have their own language and his heart bursts with affection for her.

He finally looks away to give his best friend the attention that he deserves. But when Lyla recites her vows, he chances another glance at Felicity and he gasps softly when he sees that hers eyes are focused on him.

**THE TOAST**

She blames the candlelight and the music. She blames the happiness seeping from everyone in the room and the casual tones of conversation and the smiles that no one can seem to stop. She blames his tuxedo and his blue eyes and the sexy scruff on his neck. She blames all of this for the fact that she's ignoring her date, that her eyes can't help but wander to him, that her breath catches in her throat every time their eyes meet across the room. She smiles at him and his eyebrow shifts up just a bit before he smiles back and she knows she should stop but she doesn't want to. Something about being at a wedding, with the champagne flowing and so much love in the air, makes it easy to forget all the drama and the pain that they've been through. It's easy to imagine that they are here together, as they ought to be. Of all the things that cross her mind today, that's the one thought she can't shake: He should be beside her.

Even before he speaks, Oliver has the entire room's attention. As he gets on stage and steps up to the microphone, she thinks, not for the first time, that's its criminal how good he always looks and even though she can feel Ray watching her watch Oliver, she can't tear her eyes away. His presence is impossible to ignore. "Best man speech time. I'll keep this short, I promise."

"To my brother and the woman that makes him the best version of himself." He holds up his champagne glass toward Lyla and Diggle. "I'm so proud of you both, for trying again, for giving love a second chance. I'm a big fan of second chances." The crowd chuckles politely before he continues. "Today marks the beginning of yours. Love…true love, is so rare and precious. Honor it, cherish it, and never…" he turns to the room and his eyes find Felicity, pinning her with the conviction in his gaze, "never give up on it." Her mouth falls open with a little sigh and he smiles before turning back to Diggle and Lyla. "Thank you for taking those vows again, for showing me and everyone else in this room, that love is worth everything, every risk and hardship, every bad day and sacrifice." He glances at Felicity again. Her hand is trembling as she wipes a tear from her cheek. He has to swallow before finishing. "Love always deserves a second chance."

**THE DRESS**

Her dress is red.

The fabric clings to her curves, shifting with her body as she moves. He's watching her shamelessly as she dances with Ray. She looks happy in his arms and Oliver pounds back another cocktail as they twirl across the dance floor.

Finally, they walk off the floor together, hand in hand, and Ray takes his cell phone out of his pocket. He says something and she nods before he turns and walks away, leaving her alone. Quickly, Oliver snatches up two glasses of champagne and strides to her before he can think better of it.

"Hi."

She spins around, a smile already forming on her lips. "Hi."

He hands her one of the glasses and then clinks them together. "To Dig, the best of us."

She hesitates for a moment before tipping the glass to her lips. "That was sweet but not as good as your first speech."

He dips his head sheepishly. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." He looks up to see her smiling brilliantly at him. "It was…beautiful."

He grins as he dips his head again. He wants to tell her that he was thinking of her as he wrote it, that she inspired the words, that seeing her face in the crowd was the only thing that gave him the courage to say those truths out loud. But all he says is, "Thank you,"

She nods and they fall into a comfortable silence as she watches the other couples on the dance floor.

"You and Ray seem to be having a good time." His voice sounds choked up and he tried to dispel the pain in his words with a cough.

"We are," she agrees.

"Good," he answers too quickly. "Good, that's…I'm really glad that….that's good." He frowns as he talks, hating the angry note in his voice but unable to suppress it.

She gazes at him slyly. "You might want to try saying that with a little more sincerity."

"I was…being…"

"Uh huh."

"Sin…cerious….Seriously," he laughs a little as presses her lips together to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Sinceriously...I was being sincere."

He turns to face her, smiling fully now as she looks up at him in amusement. "Wow, that's refreshing."

"What is?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

"Seeing you get flustered around me for a change."

He shakes his a little. "There's not a man on earth who wouldn't get flustered around you in that dress." He meets her eyes again and she stares back at him with so much affection that he has to stop himself from kissing her right there and then.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks when he regains the ability to speak.

She squints up at him with the most adorably confused expression. "I thought you didn't like to dance?"

"I don't…usually," he says with a chuckle as he drops his eyes to the floor. When he looks back up, his eyes focus on hers with an intensity that heats her whole body from the inside out. "Would you like to dance?" he asks softly as he holds his hand out to her.

She turns toward him and reaches for his hand. "I'd love-"

"Sorry about that." Ray rushes up, pocketing his cell phone inside his jacket. Oliver drops his hand as Felicity backs away from him. "It's off now and I promise that you will have my undivided attention for the rest of the evening." He wraps his arm around Felicity and tugs her into his side. "Oh, hi Oliver."

"Hey."

They're all quiet for an unbearably long minute before Ray picks up on the tension between his date and Felicity. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Well…"Felicity begins, a tone of discomfort in her voice.

"Not at all," Oliver says quickly. She looks at him at a little sadly but he can tell that she's grateful. "You two have fun."

"Oliver-"

"Maybe next time."

As he walks away, he can't help but think that he may not get a next time.


End file.
